Many popular television series have a devoted fan base. These devoted viewers establish websites and blogs dedicated to the television series to share their viewing experiences, review episodes, discuss what will happen next to certain characters in the series, advertise upcoming fan parties, post comments about the series/episode via social networking sites, and the like. The broadcast television network that provides the popular television series also creates and maintains at least one website dedicated to the television series. The network's website often provides “behind-the-scene” videos, photographs of the cast, exclusive interviews with the cast, trailers, and offers merchandise related to the series.
There is no single website or third-party service that provides all of the latest information regarding the television series. Keeping up with the latest information about the television series often requires a user to navigate between numerous third-party websites as well as the network's website. Thus, it is difficult and tedious for a user to keep up with the latest information about their favorite television series.